Red Light District
The Red Light District, also called Rozkoš Čtvrť,' '''is a district in Prague and home to the city's strip clubs, night bars, and Dvali-controlled territory. The district is only accessible at night. Adam Jensen is sent here during the events of ''Deus Ex: Mankind Divided. The district is home to many businesses that cater to both naturals and augmented people. As an agreement with the rest of Prague, they open only at night so the typical tourist and business areas get their fair share during the day, and the Red Light District gets their cut at night. Notable locations Street-accessible areas * Red Queen – A Dvali connected night club and brothel headed by the matriarch Máša Kadlek. * Irish Stool – A bar, smaller than the Red Queen. Like the other bars in the rest of Prague, it has a bar upstairs as well as downstairs. Visited during M8: Tracking Down the Real Terrorists. * Cigar Lounge – A bar run by Nada Birak. * Nada Birak's Apartment – A third-level apartment to the south of the CIgar Lounge. The apartment contains a computer with emails pertaining to Nada Birak's activities behind the Dvali's backs. Dvali Territory The Dvali Territory is a restricted area with a guarded front gate. During martial law, the area becomes unrestricted if Jensen was able to earn Otar's favor. * Dvali Theater – Headquarters of the Dvali in Prague. * Dvali Apartments (Hotel Narikala) – An apartment complex serving as one of Radich Nikoladze's safehouses. The apartments are inhabited by Dvali, and includes displays of the Georgian flag and Dvali quest. * A third-level apartment to south of the Dvali Theater. The apartment is in use by Mary Morevic, also known as "Angelfire" for surveillance on the Dvali regarding Kristelle, her daughter with Olivier Berthelot. Contains a copy of the same photo that is in Olivier's Zelen Building apartment. Notes * In various street signs in Prague, the Red Light District is labeled as Rozkoš Čtvrť, where "Rozkoš" is a noun meaning "pleasure," and "Čtvrť" means "district." However, this term has been noted as being an improper or unidiomatic expression in Czech because the term used with "Čtvrť" should be an adjective rather than a noun. * The Red Light District does not have any signs indicating street names or district names. However, before Jensen visits the theater, Miller refers to the street it is on as Za Divadlem, meaning "behind the theater." * Whether or not the Red Light District is part of the Dávný District or its own separate district is somewhat ambiguous. ** The bartender on the first floor of the Red Queen states that the Red Light District is a part of the "Old District," a name associated with the Dávný District. Similarly, a developer quote refers to "the old district, home of the red light.""Deus Ex: Mankind Divided - Building Prague City Hub" ** However, street signs in Prague label the two districts separately. Moreover, "Old District" is not necessarily coextensive with the Dávný District, since the former could be an older term that was superseded during game development, and the delineations of districts may have changed during development. Trivia * Near the entrance to the Red Light District, a billboard can be found which has just "The Nameless" written on it. It is a reference to The Nameless Mod. See also * Red Light District pocket secretaries Gallery Red Light District concept1.jpg|Concept art of Red Light District Red Light District concept2.jpg|Concept art of Red Light District Red Light District.jpg|The Red Queen location Red Light District entrance.jpg|One of the main entrances to the district Red Light District view1.jpg|View of Red Light District Red Light District view2.jpg|View of the Irish Stool in the Red Light District The Red Queen.jpg|Red Queen exterior Red Queen main floor.jpg|Red Queen main floor References ru:Район Красных Фонарей Category:Deus Ex: Mankind Divided locations